poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Ice Age
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Ice Age is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its preceding short Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Maggie Simpson in The Longest Daycare in the near future. Plot The film begins with a squirrel known as Scrat, who is trying to find a location to store his prized acorn. Eventually, as he tries to hide it, he causes an avalanche. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals. The animals are trying to avoid the ice age by migrating south. Sid, a clumsy sloth left behind by his family, and after meeting Winnie the Pooh, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey, Charlie Barkin, Itchy, and their friends, is attacked by two Brontops whom he angered. Sid is soon saved by Manfred ("Manny"), an agitated mammoth who fights them off. Not wanting to be alone and unprotected, Sid and the others follow Manny. Meanwhile, Soto, the leader of a Smilodon pride (whom Carface, Killer, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Ursula, Plankton, and Team Rocket work for), wants revenge on a group of humans by eating the chief's son, Roshan, alive. There is an attack on the human camp, causing Roshan's mother to be separated from the rest when she falls over a waterfall. Soto's lieutenant, Diego (who is revealed to be an ancestor of Tigger), is sent to find and bring the baby back. Sid, Manny, Pooh, Bloom, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Charlie, Itchy, and the others spot Roshan and his mother near the lake, having survived her trip over the waterfall. The mother only has enough strength to trust her baby to Manny before she disappears. After much persuasion by the sloth, they decide to return Roshan (nicknamed "Pinky") but when they get to the human camp, the humans are gone. They meet up with Diego, who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The 14 travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to an ambush. Soon they reach a cave where Sid, Diego, Pooh, Bloom, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Charlie, Itchy, and their friends learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the humans, where his wife and son were killed, leaving Manny a cynical loner. At the end of the film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Charlie, Itchy, Diego, Manny, and Sid battle Soto's pack and a short fight ensues. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manny, Diego leaps and stops Soto, who wounds Diego in the process. Manny, in vengeance, knocks Soto into a wall of rocks, where sharp icicles fall on Soto, killing him. Tigger blasts off Team Rocket, Mr. Krabs flicks Plankton back to his own time, Littlefoot and the gang use the fruits to scare away Rad Claw, Screech, and Thud, Ash orders Pikachu to use thunderbolt to blast off Ichy with Dil comeing back for him, and Ozzy, Strut, Ursula, Carface, and Killer make a break for it. Manny, Sid, Pooh, Bloom, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Charlie, Itchy, and the others managed to return the baby to his tribe, and Diego rejoins them, as the group begins to head off to warmer climates. Trivia *Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team, The Jungle Adventure Crew, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob and his friends, The Alfea Adventure Crew, Stan Marsh and his friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike and Sulley, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Baloo, Bagheera, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team, the Oliver & Company gang, The Simpsons, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Hank Hill and his friends, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Godzilla and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Batty Koda, The DigiDestined, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Betty Quinlan, Timmy Turner and his friends, Cinderella and her friends, Ariel and her family, Napoleon, Birdo, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Ratigan, Fidget, Pete, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, the Trix, Professor Calamitus, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Lord Voldemort, The Horned King, and Creeper guest star in this film. *Diego is revealed to be an ancestor of Tigger. *''Brother Bear'', The Land Before Time, and Ice Age all took place in the Prehistoric Era. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Disney crossovers